Steve Miner
Category:Directors Stephen C. "Steve" Miner (born June 18, 1951) is an American director of film and television, film producer,1 and a member of the Motion Picture Academy of Arts and Sciences. He is notable for his work in the horror genre, including Friday the 13th Part 2, Friday the 13th Part III, House, Warlock, Halloween H20: 20 Years Later and Lake Placid. He has also directed numerous comedy and drama films, as well as episodes of notable television series including The Wonder Years, Dawson's Creek, and Smallville. Contents Life and careeredit Miner was born in Chicago, Illinois.2 He began work in the film industry as a recurring collaborator of producer-director Sean S. Cunningham, filling in for various behind the scenes roles on films such as The Last House on the Left and Friday the 13th. His directorial debut was the latter film's first sequel, and he directed the third entry less than a year later.1 To this day, Miner is the only director to have helmed more than one entry in the long-running series. Miner went on to direct other horror films such as Warlock, Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, and Lake Placid. Miner first crossed over into the comedy genre with his 1985 cult horror-comedy House, and has since gone on to direct other films in the genre including Soul Man and Big Bully. Miner has since become a notable television director on shows like Smallville, Psych, Felicity, Dawson's Creek (including the pilot and four of the other episodes of the first season), and Diagnosis: Murder. His work on The Wonder Years earned him a Primetime Emmynomination for Outstanding Comedy Series and a DGA Award for Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series. Filmographyedit Filmsedit Directoredit * Friday the 13th Part II (1981) * Friday the 13th Part III (1982) * House (1985) * Soul Man (1986) * Warlock (1989) * Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991) * Forever Young (1992) * My Father the Hero (1994) * Big Bully (1996) * Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) * Lake Placid (1999) * Texas Rangers (2001) * Day of the Dead (2008) * Private Valentine: Blonde & Dangerous (2008) Otheredit * The Last House on the Left (1972) as Production Assistant and Assistant Editor * Case of the Full Moon Murders (1973) as Editor and Second Unit Director * Video Vixens (1975) as Assistant Editor * Here Come the Tigers (1978) as Producer, Second Unit Director, and Editor * Manny's Orphans (1978) as Story, Editor, and Producer * Friday the 13th (1980) as Associate Producer, Assistant Director, and Unit Production Manager * A Stranger Is Watching (1982) as Associate Producer * Night of the Creeps (1986) as Second Unit Director Televisionedit * The Wonder Years (TV series) (1988–1989, 6 episodes) as Director * CBS Summer Playhouse (TV series) (1989) as Director * Elvis (TV series) (1990) as Director * Laurie Hill (TV series) (1992) as Director * Against the Grain (TV series) (1993) as Director * Chicago Hope (TV series) (1994) as Director * Raising Canes (TV series) (1995) as Director * Diagnosis: Murder (TV series) (1996) as Director * Relativity (TV series) (1997) as Director * The Practice (TV series) (1997) as Director * Dawson's Creek (TV series) (1998) as Producer and Director * Wasteland (TV series) (1999) as Director * Felicity (TV series) (2000) as Director * The Third Degree (2001) as Director * Kate Brasher (TV series) (2001) as Director * Smallville (TV series) (2002) as Director * Miss Match (TV series) (2003) as Director * Karen Sisco (TV series) (2003) as Director * Jake 2.0 (TV series) (2004) as Director * Summerland (TV series) (2004) as Director * North Shore (TV series) (2004) as Director * Wildfire (TV series) (2005) as Director * Scarlett (TV movie) (2006) as Director * The Ex List (TV series) (2008) as Director * Psych (TV series) (2008) as Director * Make It or Break It (TV series) (2009) as Director * Eureka (TV series) (2009) as Director * The Gates (TV series) (2010) as Director * Switched at Birth (TV series) (2011) as Director * Chasing Life (TV series) (2014) as Director * Stitchers (TV Series) (2015-2016) as Director Category:Producers Category:1951 births